The gentleman and the bloody damn dirty old man
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: OS pour l'anniversaire de ChibiKitsu. UA. Une petite soirée dans la vie tranquille d'Arthur Kirkland, qui se retrouve chamboulée par l'élément perturbateur numéro un, j'ai nommé: Francis Bonnefoy. Première fic Hetalia, pardonnez la maladresse. FrUK


Hello everybody! Soyez gentil(le)s avec moi, c'est la toute première fois que je fais du Hetalia... et je fais ça pour (roulement de tambour) l'anniversaire (en retard) de **ChibiKitsu**! Explication rapide pour ceux qui ne savent pas: j'ai écrit trois fics d'anniversaire pour Chibi, pour m'excuser de mon retard, et je les poste séparément pour plus de suspense^^ Les deux précédentes étaient "C'est moi qui commande!" (fandom Pandora Hearts) et "Tu parles en dormant" (fandom xxxHolic). Ceci est donc le dernier cadeau, qui comporte un lemon! Rien de dramatique, bien que j'aime lire des PWP, je suis incapable d'en produire^^""

J'ai employé certains mots anglais que je vous mets en traduction en note de bas de page. J'ai aussi employé les noms "humains" des pays (puisque ceci est un UA, il n'y a pas de "pays"), que je mets aussi en note de bas de page, des fois qu'il y ait des incultes comme moi qui traînent par ici (oui, j'avoue, j'ai eu besoin de faire des recherches internet avant d'écrire cette fic. On ne se moque pas!)

**The Gentleman and the Bloody Damn Dirty Old Man  
><strong>(le Gentleman et le Gros Vieux Pervers)**  
><strong>

Arthur Kirkland (1) était un homme calme. Flegmatique était un mot plus juste. Il était silencieux, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne parlait jamais. Il parlait – pour insulter ses pairs avec ironie et cynisme, certes. Mais il parlait. Arthur Kirkland était un homme flegmatique, silencieux et cynique. Cela lui donnait des airs prétentieux, voire carrément condescendants. Il n'était _pas_ condescendant, il avait du mal avec les relations humaines. Nuance.

Pour l'heure, Arthur s'ennuyait. Il sirotait tranquillement son thé en jetant discrètement des regards indiscrets par la fenêtre de son salon. Dans le jardin voisin, Ludwig (2) prenait le soleil. Intégralement nu. Arthur planta son regard dans le fond de sa tasse, les joues d'un rose soutenu. Il releva les yeux en entendant de l'agitation à l'extérieur. Feliciano (3) venait de sortir de la maison voisine. Il se mit à discuter avec Ludwig, qui consentit à enfiler un sous-vêtement.

Arthur lâcha un petit ricanement. Quelques années auparavant, c'était Feliciano qui se promenait n'importe où sans pantalon. Comme quoi, le fait d'être en couple pouvait changer les gens.

L'Anglais soupira en finissant son thé. Une seule personne ne changeait pas, malgré son nombre impressionnant de conquêtes amoureuses.

Francis Bonnefoy (4) n'était pas précisément idiot. Pas vraiment irresponsable, ni inutile, ni couard, ni volage, ni emmerdant, ni envahissant. Il était tout cela à la fois et bien plus encore. Il était une plaie, il était la croix du calvaire d'Arthur, et sa couronne d'épines et ses clous et sa lance dans le flanc. Il était une plaie purulente et exaspérante.

Et pourtant ils étaient collés ensemble depuis la maternelle, à se haïr sans pour autant s'éloigner.

Arthur se leva pour déposer sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle. Il prit un _shortbread_ (5) dans sa belle boîte en métal et se plaça devant une autre fenêtre pour grignoter son biscuit en épiant quelqu'un d'autre que le couple de scandaleux nudistes.

Quel voisinage, vraiment.

Arthur prit son expression de vieil emmerdeur parce que franchement cette jeunesse décadente, c'est _so shocking_, n'est-ce pas mon cher, de mon temps on respectait les aînés. Il se garda, bien sûr, de se dire que dans son adolescence, qui tout compte fait n'était pas si lointaine, il avait brûlé quelques voitures, il avait cassé son quota de nez et de dents et avait écouté de la « musique de dégénérés » à des volumes indécents pour mettre ses parents mal à l'aise face aux voisins qui étaient de vieux emmerdeurs qui trouvaient que cette jeunesse était s_o shocking_, n'est-ce pas mon cher.

Mais le passé est le passé, il avait maintenant vingt-cinq ans révolus et sa période punk était lointaine et aussi brumeuse qu'un matin pluvieux à Londres.

Il acheva son sablé avec un petit soupir supérieur dont il possédait les copyrights. Un genre de « Tch » ou de « hmpf ». Il y avait eu quelques idiots pour tenter de l'imiter – cet idiot de Francis en faisait partie. Il leur avait fait passer l'envie de jouer les perroquets. On peut être distingué et savoir se battre comme un hooligan – après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était _Arthur Kirkland_, schizophrène réputé aux multiples personnalités et aux hallucinations reconnues mondialement.

Arthur joignit les mains dans son dos tout en observant par la fenêtre Heracles (6) qui dormait dans l'herbe. Kiku (7) était installé à une table qu'il avait sortie sous le porche et soignait ses bonzaï en silence.

Pour ça, il ressemblait beaucoup à Arthur. Le silence concentré, l'application. Arthur sourit en pensant à ses propres rosiers qu'il taillait avec tant de soin. Heracles se redressa doucement en s'étirant et en bâillant. Arthur le regarda se lever lentement et vérifier que Kiku ne le voyait pas. Il se tordit presque le cou pour voir ce que fabriquait le Grec. Il cueillait une grosse marguerite qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au soleil, en plein milieu du gazon. Arthur haussa ses impressionnants sourcils, attendant la suite. Comme il s'y préparait, Heracles tendit la fleur à Kiku. Le Japonais leva les yeux de son arbre miniature pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une marguerite. Il rougit violemment quoique moins fortement qu'Arthur – dont le visage était intégralement rouge brique, de la pointe du menton à la racine des cheveux en passant par les oreilles. L'Anglais aurait rougi encore plus, si cela avait été possible, lorsque Heracles embrassa les lèvres du Japonais.

Arthur s'écarta de la fenêtre en tentant de se raisonner. Ils étaient en couple, ils s'embrassaient et faisaient l'amour plus que fréquemment, c'était _normal_, _naturel_ et absolument pas une raison d'être _ridiculement gêné_. Cela devait faire trop longtemps que lui-même n'avait plus été en couple. C'était la seule explication qu'il voyait pour réagir aussi étrangement à la vision de… bref.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et dévisagea sa pendule. Dix-sept heures trente, déjà. Il entendit Feliciano appeler Ludwig pour manger les _antipasti_ avant les _pasta_, ou quelque chose du genre. Arthur avait du mal avec cette langue étrange. Jolie, mais étrange. Il avait aussi du mal avec le français. Pas qu'il ne sache pas le parler, il le parlait même très bien. Avec un accent que ses amis jugeaient « délicieux ». Mais il avait du mal avec ces sonorités barbares, tranchées, si loin de la musique de sa langue natale. Il avait du mal avec les Français, aussi, et avec un Français en particulier. Un Français qui considérait les fleurs comme un facteur d'accélération des phéromones. Une sorte de catalyseur des relations sexuelles. Arthur n'aimait pas cette façon que Francis avait de se moquer de lui quand il soignait ses rosiers. Il n'aimait pas se faire traiter de « tapette » par un stupide Don Juan aux cheveux longs. Un stupide Don Juan qui avait eu besoin du secours d'une _fille_ pour venir à bout de ladite « tapette ».

Arthur ricana en se souvenant de ce jour où, à l'école primaire, Francis avait demandé à une certaine Jeanne, sa petite fiancée de l'époque, de le frapper à sa place. L'Anglais avait eu mal, en grande partie parce qu'il ne se serait jamais abaissé à frapper une fille. Mais la douleur avait été un prix acceptable à payer pour prouver au monde entier – à la classe entière – que Francis était suffisamment lâche pour se cacher derrière une fillette. Exultation suprême.

Arthur quitta finalement son salon pour la cuisine, histoire de se préparer quelque chose à manger. Dans le frigo, il trouva un reste de _steak pie _(8) qui le fit saliver. Il glissa l'assiette dans le micro-ondes et passa ses deux minutes trente d'attente à regarder les voisins de derrière qui mangeaient sur leur terrasse.

Roderich (9) servait leurs assiettes à Vash Zwingli (10)– _oh Lord_, pourquoi tous ses voisins avaient de tels _noms _? – et sa petite sœur. Elle était assise à côté de son frère et souriait joyeusement, tandis que ce dernier boudait. Arthur supposa qu'il s'était encore disputé avec Roderich. Assis tous les trois autour de ce repas, ils ressemblaient à une petite famille, les parents et la fille.

Arthur sortit son _pie_ du four et s'installa pour le manger, tout en pensant que cela ne le dérangerait pas d'avoir un enfant à élever. Transmettre des valeurs. Il soupira d'exaspération. Francis réussirait encore bien à mettre des idées bizarres dans la tête de leur enfant.

Tchmpf.

Minute.

Depuis quand il associait Francis à son idéal familial ?

Il se leva pour se servir un verre de whisky. L'alcool malté brûla délicieusement sa gorge et il réussit à calmer les pulsations désordonnées de son cœur. Pulsations de colère et de dégoût, bien sûr. Pas de… d'autre chose.

Certainement pas.

Il acheva de manger et prit un quelconque bouquin pour aller finir la soirée dans le salon. Son verre et sa bouteille de whisky le suivirent, histoire de soigner ses éventuelles pensées déplacées concernant un certain idiot aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux aussi profonds et envoûtants que…

Il but son verre cul sec, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Je disais donc, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Francis a les cheveux jaune sale et les yeux aussi vides que ceux d'un poisson mort.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, fit remarquer le lutin assis sur la cheminée.

Arthur ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans émettre un son.

-Mon psy ne va pas être content… dit-il finalement en écartant sa bouteille.

Il se plongea dans sa lecture, espérant vainement que l'histoire d'une petite fille blonde courant après un lapin blanc à travers un royaume peuplé de cartes à jouer réussirait à le distraire. Il dut se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas imaginer Francis en robe bleue à tablier blanc et lui-même en petit lapin en gilet.

_Oh Lord_, même la littérature était contre lui.

Il en était au point où la petite fille se retrouvait accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis et se tenait face à un jury d'oiseaux, lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Arthur leva la tête en maugréant. Il faisait nuit et on avait l'affront de le déranger ! Il se leva malgré tout et alla ouvrir.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le visage de n'importe quel idiot du village, Arthur se retrouva face à un immense bouquet de roses rouges.

-Hum. Il est un peu tard… s'excusa le bouquet, qui avait la voix grave de Francis-l'idiot-du-village.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur ressentit le besoin impérieux de faire mal à des fleurs. Il se retint de déchiqueter les belles roses d'un rouge profond et prit le parti de concentrer toute sa haine sur Francis.

-_What the hell are you intending to do, you bloody idiot ?_ (11) articula-t-il en cherchant mentalement l'endroit où il avait range sa fidèle batte de cricket.

Le bouquet s'abaissa, révélant le visage du Français. Et un autre petit visage rose et blond d'un enfant que Francis portait de son bras libre.

-J'ai l'intention de t'offrir des roses, et aussi du vin. Chéri, donne la bouteille au vilain monsieur.

L'enfant, qui serrait une bouteille contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, consentit à la tendre au « vilain monsieur ». C'était un vin français très cher, qu'Arthur se jura de jeter dans les toilettes dès que Francis aurait le dos tourné. D'ailleurs, pourquoi attendre ? Autant en finir tout de suite avec ces cadeaux suspects.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'Anglais en désignant l'enfant du menton. Un fils illégitime ? A force de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, cela devait arriver.

Sa voix était acide. Jaloux, lui ? Jamais. Il était au-dessus de ces basses considérations.

-Eh bien, je l'ai trouvé. Je t'épargnerai les détails. Je l'ai recueilli et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de… hum… garde partagée ?

Arthur plissa les yeux, méfiant.

-Ou si tu préfères, je pourrais m'installer chez toi avec le petit, glissa Francis avec un sourire charmeur.

Toutes les ondes de séduction qu'il tenta d'envoyer à Arthur s'écrasèrent pitoyablement sur le bouclier en béton armé de son indifférence.

-_Never_ (12).

-Chéri, essaie d'apitoyer le vilain monsieur.

Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de grosses larmes et le flegme d'Arthur en prit un coup. Fatal, le coup.

-Arrête de lui demander de pleurer ! dit-il à Francis comme s'il avait jamais eu une quelconque autorité sur les crétins congénitaux.

-Arrête de me repousser, alors ! répondit l'autre avec un geignement outré.

Arthur haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras.

-Je… je t'aime, voilà, grommela Francis, les joues roses et le regard bleu planté dans le bout en plastique blanc des Converse d'Arthur. Depuis un petit moment. Un gros moment. Tu me laisses entrer ? Il fait pas chaud et mon chéri pèse son poids.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Vingt kilos, ce petit bonhomme. Moi je te dis que le sirop d'érable ça fait des calories…

-C'est pas de _ça_ que je parle, claqua Arthur.

Francis fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là en costard avec un gamin, du vin et des roses ? Ça fait un peu beaucoup pour une blague de mauvais goût, non ?

-Blague ? répéta Francis.

Arthur soupira et rendit la bouteille à l'enfant.

-Rentre chez toi, Francis. On a vingt-cinq ans, on a passé l'âge des blagues de collégiens.

-Où tu vois que c'est une blague ? dit Francis en haussant le ton.

Sa voix profonde déclencha un long frisson dans la colonne vertébrale d'Arthur.

-Tu es amoureux de moi, alors ? dit Arthur avec un sourire condescendant.

Francis rosit à nouveau.

-Je te préviens, si tu es encore en train de m'imaginer en flic de film X, je…

-Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Depuis longtemps. C'était au lycée, tu avais changé de coiffure et tu m'as ébloui. Comme lorsqu'on regarde le soleil trop longtemps, on voit partout un rond vermeil, mon regard posait sur chaque chose une tache blonde.

-Edmond Rostand, _Cyrano de Bergerac_. Tu es tellement idiot que tu n'arrives même pas à réciter les bons vers, dit Arthur sans se laisser démonter.

-Je pensais que tu ne connaîtrais pas, comme c'est français, se justifia Francis avec un sourire. Et arrête de dire que je suis idiot !

-Prouve-moi que tu ne l'es pas, alors, le nargua l'Anglais.

Francis déposa l'enfant à terre. Le petit garçon agrippa les minuscules mains à son pantalon noir.

Le Français adressa un demi-sourire à Arthur, et l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt _Rolling Stones._ Il l'embrassa doucement, d'abord, parce que c'était le premier contact de ce genre entre eux, puis un peu plus passionnément lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne le repoussait pas.

Arthur retrouva ses esprits à ce moment-là et agrippa les longs cheveux du _bloody dirty old man_ pour le tirer en arrière avant de le gifler.

-Tu refais ça, je te…

-Tu me fais quoi ? se rebiffa le Français, une main sur sa joue endolorie. Tu m'ignores pendant dix ans ? Tu me traites d'idiot ? Tu me regardes et me parles comme si j'étais un pervers handicapé mental croisé avec un singe ? Tu refuses chacun de mes cadeaux et repousses chacune de mes avances ? Parce que tout ça, tu l'as déjà fait et j'y ai déjà survécu. Je te dis que je t'aime et je me prends des baffes. T'es vraiment un gros taré.

-Pourquoi je devrais croire un mensonge que tu répètes à des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes chaque jour depuis toujours ? lâcha Arthur, glacial, en s'apprêtant à fermer la porte.

-Parce que ce n'est pas un mensonge et que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je dis ça à quelqu'un, répondit Francis d'une voix féroce. Mais si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, je ne pense pas que je vais le redire de sitôt. Viens, chéri, on rentre.

Le blond prit la main de l'enfant dans la sienne et reprit le petit chemin de gravier dans le sens inverse, le bouquet sur l'épaule et la tête basse.

L'enfant le suivit en trottinant, puis tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Arthur, les yeux larmoyants.

L'Anglais était toujours sur le pas de la porte, frissonnant dans son T-shirt.

-Francis ! appela-t-il finalement.

L'homme continua de marcher sans se retourner. Arthur hésita deux secondes. Puis s'élança vers lui et attrapa son bras.

-Excuse-moi ! chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant d'embrasser un petit morceau de peau entre ses cheveux longs et le col de sa chemise.

Francis rit doucement, puis lança :

-Chéri, changement de programme, on reste ici !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se buta Arthur.

-Chéri, fais les yeux du Chat Potté.

L'enfant lui adressa de grands yeux suppliants.

-Okay, soupira l'Anglais.

Ils retournèrent vers la maison et entrèrent se mettre au chaud.

Francis posa le bouquet sur la table de la cuisine et installa le petit sur une chaise. Arthur sortit une assiette du placard pour y mettre un scone ainsi qu'un peu de _clotted cream_ et de confiture de fraise (13). Il posa l'assiette devant l'enfant qui ne voulais pas lâcher la bouteille de vin et ce malgré les supplications de Francis.

Arthur ricana face à l'incapacité du Français à se faire obéir, tout en plaçant les roses dans un vase.

-Mais c'est du _vin_, chéri, c'est pour les _adultes _!

-Il a de toute évidence besoin de serrer quelque chose dans ses bras, dit Arthur avec détachement.

-T'avais pas un nounours quelque part, toi ?

Arthur répéta « un nounours, moi ? » sur à peu près tous les tons possibles, puis finit par aller récupérer au grenier l'objet incriminé. Il le tendit à Francis qui réussit à l'échanger contre sa bouteille de vin.

-Parfait ! se réjouit Francis en ébouriffant les cheveux bouclés du petit garçon.

Arthur sortit deux verres à pied que Francis remplit d'alcool grenat. Ils s'assirent face à l'enfant qui avait commencé à grignoter le scone d'un air intrigué. Ses boucles blondes et ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient des airs d'angelot et ses petites joues roses étaient à croquer.

-Il a quel âge ? demanda Arthur.

-Cinq ans, répondit Francis en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, mon petit ?

Le garçon avala sa bouchée de gâteau et murmura, timide :

-M-Mattie, m-monsieur (14).

-Il parle ! s'écria Francis, ébahi.

Ce qui eut pour unique conséquence que Mattie ferma étroitement sa petite bouche rose et refusa catégoriquement de prononcer un mot de plus.

Comme il commençait à piquer du nez, Arthur le mit coucher dans la chambre d'ami en chuchotant à son oreille que Francis était français et que par conséquent il était idiot et mangeait des escargots et aussi des grenouilles, si, si, je te jure, des _escargots_, mais heureusement je serai là pour m'occuper de toi et te protéger du grand méchant idiot, allez, bisou _my sweetheart_ (15) et dors bien, appelle-moi si tu as soif ou que l'imbécile essaie de s'attaquer à tes parties vitales.

-Tu as bientôt fini de lui mettre des idées bizarres en tête ? plaisanta Francis qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

-C'est la stricte vérité, dit Arthur en se levant et en sortant dans le couloir.

Le Français attrapa sa main pour ne pas le laisser fuir.

-Je t'aime.

Arthur rougit.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? chuchota-t-il, n'osant pas dire que, quelque part, il en mourait d'envie depuis des années.

« Pourquoi pas ? » fut la seule réponse de Francis.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et ce baiser avait un goût de vin français très cher. Les doigts d'Arthur se faufilèrent dans la chevelure blonde. Francis eut une grimace d'appréhension, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui tire encore les cheveux. Il se détendit lorsqu'il comprit que c'était une caresse.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Je t'aime.

Francis haleta en regardant fixement les lèvres rougies qui avaient articulé ces trois mots.

Il chercha à se souvenir des différentes phrases qu'il employait généralement pour faire comprendre à ses – nombreux – partenaires l'équation simple du « toi + moi = sexe ». Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, rien de suffisamment parlant pour exprimer son désir, ni de suffisamment élégant pour ne pas mettre Arthur en colère. Et les secondes s'égrenaient dans le silence moite entre eux, entre leurs quatre yeux brillant de cette étincelle de luxure que Francis n'aurait jamais cru voir chez le froid-et-sérieux Arthur Kirkland.

Il s'entendit finalement balbutier un « j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi » très piteux. Dans le genre « adolescent totalement inexpérimenté en proie aux tourments des hormones », il aurait difficilement pu faire mieux.

Arthur prit sa main sans rien dire et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

En entrant, Francis ne put réprimer un petit sourire moqueur. Les murs étaient punaisés des mêmes posters des mêmes groupes que dans l'adolescence de l'Anglais. La guitare électrique était toujours dans le coin de la pièce, la chaîne hi-fi était toujours sur son espèce d'autel à la gloire du rock.

-Je croyais qu'on avait passé l'âge de ce genre de choses, fit-il remarquer.

Arthur le fit taire en l'embrassant. Tout le reste se perdit dans une brume de plaisir, les vêtements presque arrachés aux corps tremblants, les mains caressantes, les lèvres courant sur la peau, les souffles brûlants, les murmures comme des gémissements, la sueur, la salive qui monte au bord des lèvres, le besoin impérieux de sentir l'autre encore plus que soi-même, le sang qui pulse dans la chair, le corps qui se tend de désir, les regards lourds…

Sans qu'il puisse expliquer étape par étape comment cela était arrivé, Arthur était allongé sur le dos, ses doigts moites serrant convulsivement les draps, ses jambes ouvertes pour Francis qui était déjà presque entièrement en lui et gémissait des mots qu'Arthur était totalement incapable de comprendre. Comme si son cerveau était trop concentré sur la notion de plaisir pour pouvoir être encore bilingue.

-_Oh my god_, geignit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se mordant les lèvres.

-Merci, plaisanta Francis en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches fines de l'Anglais.

Ce dernier – qui gardait tout de même quelques notions élémentaires de français – lui donna une tape sur le front, puis retomba dans l'oreiller et laissa Francis imposer le mouvement qu'il voulait.

Il commença doucement, histoire qu'ils s'habituent tous les deux, et murmura un « tu aimes quand je fais comme ça ? » somme toute très attentionné.

-« Aimes » ? répéta Arthur avec son adorable petit accent, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qu'il racontait. _Oh, yes, I love you, Francis, I love you…_

Francis rit nerveusement, il n'avait rien compris du tout. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le silence s'emplissait de gémissements et de grincements de lit.

-_Harder…_ chuchotait Arthur en se cambrant et en attirant le visage de Francis vers le sien. _Just… please… _(16)_  
><em>

Francis se sentit fondre. C'était la première fois que l'Anglais lui disait « s'il te plaît » dans une autre phrase que « ferme-la et disparais de ma vue, s'il te plaît ». C'était aussi la première fois qu'il le regardait de cette façon. Il accéda à sa requête et Arthur, écartelé de plaisir, gémissait et haletait de plus en plus, les yeux fixés sur l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il sentit soudain de grandes décharges de plaisir traverser son corps comme de l'électricité, et sans qu'il ait pu prononcer autre chose qu'un « oh Lord » étranglé, tout son être tremblait et frissonnait de volupté.

Puis il ne sentit plus rien du tout.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendit les premières notes de « Since I've been loving you », comme si Led Zeppelin jouait en sourdine dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Francis, debout face à sa chaîne hi-fi, nu. Il décryptait les paroles de la chanson en se grattant les cheveux.

Arthur récupéra les lambeaux de sa fierté et de son orgueil, que Francis avait réduits en miettes lors de leurs ébats.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en se redressant et en croisant les bras.

-J'attendais que tu te réveilles, répondit tout naturellement Francis en remontant dans le lit. C'est la première fois qu'un de mes partenaires s'évanouit de plaisir.

-Ferme-la, grogna Arthur.

Francis rit doucement et se coucha contre lui, l'attirant à se blottir entre ses bras. Arthur se laissa faire et ils s'endormirent avant même que la chanson soit achevée.

OoOoO

Francis, Arthur et Mattie étaient assis à la table du petit-déjeuner. Le Français avait refusé catégoriquement de goûter le porridge d'Arthur et avait réclamé des croissants à cor et à cris. Il était donc en train de manger des corn flakes, puisqu'Arthur avait décrété qu'il ne sortirait pas acheter ses stupides croissants. Mattie avait timidement demandé des pancakes au sirop d'érable que l'Anglais lui avait préparés avec joie.

-Y a du favoritisme ! s'insurgea Francis.

-On reparlera de ça quand tu seras petit et mignon et imberbe, le rabroua Arthur avec un regard noir.

Francis se gratta la joue – qui était effectivement piquante – avec un « peuh » et un haussement d'épaules.

-Bon, le laitier doit être passé, je vais récupérer les bouteilles avant que les chats d'Heracles et Kiku aient tout bu.

Arthur ne vit pas la grimace d'appréhension de Francis et sortit de la maison.

Un long silence s'installa tandis que Francis se tordait les mains d'inquiétude. Puis, un cri perçant.

-_YOU BLOODY DAMN DIRTY OLD MAN ! _QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MES ROSIERS ?

Francis se tassa sur sa chaise.

-Chéri, quand Daddy rentre, tu lui feras tes grands yeux mignons et tu lui diras « la fin justifie les moyens ». D'accord ?

Mattie hocha doucement la tête tandis qu'Arthur déboulait en hurlant dans la pièce.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>1) Arthur<p>

2) Allemagne

3) Italie

4) France

5) petit biscuit typiquement écossais, un genre de sablé saturé de beurre, délicieux avec du thé. _Vraiment_ délicieux (bave)

6) Grèce

7) Japon

8) _ça_, c'est bon. C'est délicieux. C'est le truc que je sortirai comme argument à chaque fois qu'on me dira "la bouffe anglaise est dégueulasse". Eh bien non, gentes dames et gentilhommes, la nourriture anglaise peut être exquise, et les _pubs_ sont un endroit magique où on se retrouve comme par enchantement face à une _énorme_ assiette de "steak and ale pie". C'est comme des carbonnades (je crois que c'est un belgicisme, donc je vous explique: c'est comme du ragoût, avec des morceaux de boeuf cuits doucement dans une épaisse sauce à la bière (en anglais, de la "ale")) mais servies dans ou avec de la pâte (il y a différents types de pâte, feuilletée ou autre). C'est juste trop bon, la façon dont la viande fond sur la langue, la sauce qui coule dans la gorge et... (bave bave)

9) Autriche

10) Suisse

11) "Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, pauvre idiot ?"

12) "Jamais"

13) Le plus délicieux petit quatre-heure qu'il y a moyen de manger _au monde_. Selon moi. Mais mon avis est un peu subjectif, je suis une grande fan de l'Angleterre, donc bon voilà xD Les scones sont des petits gâteaux de forme variable, à la pâte très dense. On en trouve des "nature" et certains ont des raisins secs ou des morceaux de fruits confits. Il existe un petit rituel pour manger des scones: prenez un scone et coupez-le en deux. Prenez la première moitié et tartinez-la de confiture à la fraise (c'est bon aussi à la framboise :P). Prenez ensuite un peu de _clotted cream_ (une crème qui est à mi-chemin entre crème Chantilly et beurre, onctueuse et divinement succulente) et mettez-en une bonne couche sur le sommet de votre morceau de scone. Mangez une bouchée, buvez une gorgée de Earl Grey, avec un sucre et un lait, puis mangez de nouveau une bouchée, puis quand vous avez fini votre moitié de scone, hurlez au scandale parce que votre petite soeur a mangé les trois quarts de la _clotted cream_ et vengez-vous en vidant le pot sur l'autre moitié du scone. Note aux gourmandes: ne pas manger de la _clotted cream_ sans rien d'autre. C'est onctueux et crémeux mais très écoeurant et très "beurre" ^^ (j'ai testé xD)

14) c'était pourtant _clair_ qu'il s'agissait de Canada, non? ^^' Non?... je sais, je suis très inexpérimentée niveau Hetalia TT

15) "mon coeur"

16) ahem (rougit): "plus fort... juste... s'il te plaît..." (en même temps c'était évident xD)

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà! J'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop... pourri xD Je demande pardon d'avance pour les OOC, pour le manque d'intérêt, pour le manque de longueur, mais please, j'ai besoin de reviews ! (puppy-eyes)<p> 


End file.
